Falling
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jacob's realization that he's falling in love with Hannah.


**Just a quick one-shot about Jacob's realization that he's falling in love with Hannah. I dont own Crazy, Stupid Love.**

Jacob was sitting at the bar, eating dinner when a red head sitting across the room caught his eye. She was beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her smile lit up her whole face, the way she laughed. He had sat and watched her for two hours. He had to talk to this girl.

He strode over to her table and infiltrated the conversation they were having. The second this girl looked his way he knew he was in trouble. He had to have her. He flirted with her playfully and she played along but ultimately shot down his advances. He wasn't used to rejection, he never had any trouble picking up women but she clearly wasn't any woman or he would have shrugged it off and moved on to the next woman who would be all to happy to have his company. He wouldn't be sitting there watching her walk away.

He was at the bar when she came back in search of him a few weeks later. "You!" he heard her say and turned to look her way. She was soaken wet and looked angry as she marched up to him. He thought for a second she might punch him in the face but instead she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard. He was caught off guard and threw his hands up before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back hungrily. He picked her up in his arms and continued to kiss her. She asked him to take her home which he happily obliged.

That night they had kissed but that's all it ended up being and he was surprisingly okay with that. They had talked and laughed and gotten to know each other. He was totally smitten with this girl. They fell asleep together. He woke up with her in his arms and he found that didn't bother him at all. When she woke up there was no awkwardness at all between them, they picked up right where they left off, talking and joking and enjoying each other immensely.

They spent the whole day together, talking non-stop and really getting to know each other. When they started kissing that night they didn't stop and made love. It was amazing. He had been with many women but none had compared to her. They were instantly inseparable. He didn't want to go anywhere, or do anything without her. He dropped off the face of the earth when it came to everything else. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. He had never been in love before but knew that's what this was and that terrified him.

He found himself thinking about her constantly, checking his phone obsessively waiting for her texts, opening doors and buying flowers, all things that were foreign to him.

He glanced at their intertwined hands as they strolled. He didn't even remember reaching for her hand that's how natural the movement was. He shook his head in disbelief.

They got together for a drink with Liz, her friend from the bar. "Well leave it to Hannah to turn what was supposed to be one hot night of pure unadulterated lust into a relationship but oh well you still get points for banging him" Liz joked.

Jacob visibly tensed at the word relationship.

"Uh oh" Hannah smirked, noticing his reaction.

"Look at that face! Pure panic" Liz teased.

"You've done it now Liz, he was perfectly happy being in a relationship as long as he didn't realize he was in one. Now hes going to run for the hills. Well Jacob, it's been fun" Hannah teased, offering him a high five.

He rolled his eyes at her playfully "Yeah yeah, you're so funny" he teased and leaned in and kissed her tenderly, showing his affection.

"Okay dont rub it in that youre doing the hot guy from the bar" Liz teased.

They had a good time, laughing and drinking. Liz pulled her aside as they were leaving. "It's good to see you happy honey" she smiled and hugged her goodbye.

As they got in the car he turned to her and asked "Did she ask to come home with us?" Jacob teased, remembering their first meeting when Liz said she loved him but Hannah didn't give him the time of day.

"Yeah you wish" Hannah snorted.

"I don't actually, I'm happy with what I've got" He told her honestly, looking at her lovingly.

Hannah grinned at him and turned in her seat to look at him "And what do you have?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're really going to make me say it?" he grinned nervously.

"I don't know what you're going to say" she smiled coyly.

"Fine, I've got the most beautiful girlfriend in the place"

"girlfriend huh? Wow that's sudden but okay" she teased him.

"You know I'm not really a girlfriend guy. But I want to be. With you" he said laying out his feelings.

She leaned over and kissed him softly, running her hand through the back of his hair. "Just keep doing what you're doing"

That night they made love and laid in each others arms cuddling close. She fell asleep with her arm across his midsection and her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. He smiled happily, his heart bursting with love for her. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you Hannah" he whispered softly before falling asleep contently with her in his arms.


End file.
